spanglersciencefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Spangler
Steve Spangler is a scientist and web show host. He’s the science teacher you always wanted to have in school. Things just happen to fizz, pop, smoke and explode, and before you know it, you’re a part of his learning experience. His passion is to find the most creative ways to make learning fun. His methods might be unconventional, but the goal is to turn ordinary science experiments into unforgettable learning experiences. And when it happens, it’s called the Spangler Effect (which just happens to be the name of his new show on YouTube - The Spangler Effect) Biography He earned his credentials as a science author, teacher, professional speaker, toy designer and an Emmy award-winning television personality. But, he remains a big kid at heart as he teaches people how to launch potatoes, whip up the perfect batch of slime and turn an ordinary bottle of soda into an erupting geyser of fun. His best-selling science kits and educational toys help to get kids excited about science at home, and his recent appearances on a number of network television shows, including The Ellen DeGeneres Show, demonstrate his true passion for making learning fun. But Steve Spangler may be best known for teaching millions of people how to turn an ordinary bottle of soda into an erupting geyser of fun. His now famous Mentos Geyser Experiment became an Internet sensation in September of 2005 and spawned more than a thousand related exploding soda videos on sites like YouTube.com On the education side, Steve Spangler is nationally known as a teacher's teacher who shares his passion for learning in the classroom, on the platform, and through the airwaves. Over the last 19 years, Steve has made hundreds of television appearances as an authority on hands-on science and inquiry-based learning. His cool science demonstrations and creative insights earned him an Emmy as the host of NBC television’s News for Kids. Steve Spangler speaks regularly to educators and administrators at regional and national association meetings who want to learn how to integrate more science with their curriculum and use Steve's techniques for turning ordinary moments into unforgettable learning experiences. Teachers can attend one of Steve Spangler’s live events on his Hands-on Science Boot Camp tour or experience his special three-day event in Denver called Science in the Rockies. While not intending to pursue a career in television, Spangler joined the Denver NBC affiliate, KUSA-TV 9News, in 2001 as their Science Education Contributor. His weekly experiments and science segments are designed to teach viewers creative ways to make learning fun and never fail to surprise his co-hosts who seem to enjoy an occasional blast from a fire extinguisher or are eager to help trigger a few exploding pumpkins... all in the name of science. His weekly Science Mondays segments air live on KUSA-TV in Denver and earned Steve appearances on the Food Network, the History Channel, Discovery, and all the major networks. Spangler recently earned his second Heartland Chapter Emmy® Award for his work with as a science education reporter at KUSA-TV 9News in Denver, Colorado. Steve continues to make Ellen DeGeneres laugh with his clever science demos on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. During his past appearances, Steve shocked Ellen with 50,000 volts of electricity, shot giant rings of smoke at audience members and filled her studio with 2,500 boxes of cornstarch for the now famous Cornstarch Water Walk experiment… and he’s been invited back for next season (go figure). Did someone say Guinness World Record? In May of 2009, Spangler was awarded the Guinness World Record for the Largest Physics Lesson, with 5,401 participants doing a hands-on science experiment in under two minutes. Danny Girton, official adjudicator for Guinness World Records, was on hand to verify the record-breaking event and presented Steve Spangler and his team with an official Guinness World Record certificate at the close of the presentation. Spangler's first job as an elementary science teacher erupted into a multi-dimensional career as professional speaker, author, television personality and founder of Steve Spangler Science, a Denver-based company specializing in the creation of educational toys and kits and hands-on science training services for teachers. You'll find more than 140 Spangler created products available online at SteveSpanglerScience.com and distributed to toy stores and mass-market retailers worldwide including Target, Toys R' Us and Wal-Mart. For information about purchasing Steve Spangler's licensed products, visit Be Amazing! Toys. Spangler is the author of two best-selling books that showcase some of his most popular science experiments and demonstrations from the past twenty years. Naked Eggs and Flying Potatoes: Unforgettable Experiments That Make Science Fun (Greenleaf Book Group) was released in 2010 and Fire Bubbles and Exploding Toothpaste: MORE Unforgettable Experiments That Make Science Fun (Greenleaf Book Group) Steve Spangler Science serves as both a catalog and on-line business dedicated to offering its customers educational toys and one of a kind learning resources. The company's unique business strategies and attention-getting creations have been featured recently in the Wall Street Journal, and TIME Magazine where on-line readers voted Steve Spangler #18 in the Top 100 Most Influential People of the Year for 2006. With all of this going on, it's easy to understand why thousands of people follow him on Twitter, join the conversation on Facebook, and spend countless hours watching hundreds of his Youtube video. Inc. Magazine named Steve Spangler's fan page one of the Top 20 Awesome Fan Pages in 2011. Check it out. In July 2010, members of the National Speakers Association (NSA) inducted Steve Spangler into the prestigious Speaker Hall of Fame. Spangler is among an elite group of only 201 professional speakers throughout the world to ever receive this honor. Past recipients include Ken Blanchard, Norman Vincent Peale, Ronald Reagan, and Zig Ziglar. So, what is Steve doing right now? He's probably making some gadget ooze, bubble, fizz, bounce, smoke, or maybe he's creating a new idea to get another human being turned on to life's small wonders. Category:People